Oh No, Not Again
by Little D. Xylie
Summary: Luffy and Zoro had been separated from the other Straw Hats. Now they are stuck on an island with the rest of the Supernovas...
1. Luffy and Zoro

Oh Dear…We Meet Again…

Luffy and Zoro got separated from the rest of their crew when they were seen and chased by those annoying Marines again. Zoro was trying to protect his reckless captain while running and said captain Luffy kept running around the island aimlessly, exclaiming this is fun!

Why, do you say, why aren't they beating up the Marines like usual? Well this is because the scary Smoker , Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru is there and as we know Luffy can't even touch them, let alone Zoro. The three Admirals really are interested in capturing them…

So they ran.

Unfortunately the Marines were everywhere on the island so Luffy and Zoro were forced to take a small dingy boat and sail away from the Marine-infested island.

They are currently floating around the vast ocean aimlessly, unable to locate their crew mates.

Luffy's stomach grumbled. "Zorooo…I'm hungry…." Luffy whined.

"You're always hungry, now shut up and let me sleep." Zoro grumbled.

Luffy suddenly flopped on Zoro's stomach and grinned.

"Ne, ne, Zoro, do you remember the first time we met? We were like this when we set out together, ne?" asked the rubber pirate.

"Yeah, I remembered…I don't really forget my near-death experiences, you know."

Luffy pouted. "But Zoro didn't die. I saved Zoro!"

The famed pirate hunter smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair. "Yeah, you did."

Zoro looked up to the sky and thought of the day he met Luffy. It was one of his favourite memories, actually. He loved every minute of it that day, getting the feeling that his and Kuina's dream will come true at last.

He looked back down, sensing the silence from his captain and saw that Luffy was asleep; his arms sprawled around him and his head lying on his first mate's chest.

Zoro smiled again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

Luffy awoke with a start with the thunder, well, thundered and lightning began to flash. It was the beginning of a storm.

"Naa, Zoro, wake up…" Luffy nudged his first mate. "There's gonna be a storm…"

Zoro stirred but did not wake up.

Luffy frowned and shouted: "Zoro! Wake up! A storm is coming!"

That certainly got the swordsman awake. He sat up with Luffy on his lap and rubbed his still sleepy eyes. "What, Luffy?"

Luffy pointed to the approaching storm, "Storm."

Zoro's eyes widened. "Idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I couldn't wake you up, Zoro. It's your fault. You sleep too much."

"Whatever," the swordsman shrugged; he didn't care, "So what now, captain?"

"Hmmm…" Luffy fingered his chin, looking thoughtful as he thinks… (Such a rare event)

The rubber man looked around. Suddenly he pointed his finger at a nearby island they had missed.

"Let's go there!"


	2. Kidd and Killer

Mika-Chan: hehehe, sorry, this is my first time writing a fic and I hope I don't suck too badly…XD

Disclaimers: Don't own One Piece!

On with the story!

Kidd is not enjoying his day.

First of all, he got separated from his crew again! Aside from Killer, of course, thank Kami-sama. At least he won't die from loneliness…

Damn, he is itching to fight an opponent! But there's no one worthy enough…

Ah! There's Straw Hat! And Trafalgar, he supposed…

But none of them are here right now…

"Killer! What are we doing here?" yelled Kidd. He's getting really bored and his first mate's no fun.

"We are sailing in the Grand Line with no apparent aim besides finding our crew after we are separated by the Marines because of your incompetence to keep yourself sober." Killer stopped and took a breath.

Kidd blinked. "Killer, that is the longest sentence I heard you say. Fuck, it's the longest sentence I've heard _anyone_ say. And it wasn't my fault the Marines found us!" he argued.

"Sure, it was my fault we were found," drawled Killer," But I wasn't the one singing on the streets from sunset to sunrise to sunset again…that was you being drunk."

The flame-haired pirate buried his head in his hands." This argument is pointless and useless."

The masked man shrugged, "You brought it up first."

Silence went on through the little boat for awhile. Kidd felt drowsy and was about to fall asleep when a crack of thunder woke him up from his state of drowsiness.

"Damn, there's a heavy storm coming." Stated Kidd to his first mate.

Killer nodded. "Let's head over to that island to get some shelter."

Island? Kidd whipped his head around to see an island. When did that get there? Why hasn't he noticed it? Oh well, it's shelter and he just might find some food there. He's starving.

That was pretty short. I'm sorry. *bows head*

I'll do better next time.

Pls review!


	3. Law

Mika-Chan: Hmm…should make it longer, I guess but I can't think of anything! Arrgh!

Disclaimer: Don't own one piece

Yosh! Onwards!

Law is having the time of his life.

As if slicing up Marines isn't fun enough, now he's sailing a small boat right in the middle of a storm. And absolutely NO one is with our crazy captain, nope, not even Bepo.

Law has a grin on his face right now. God knows what he's thinking…

Law and his crew had arrived on a huge island that day. Word has it that the other supernovas also were there.

Strange…How come the Eleven Supernovas arrived on the same island? They haven't even gotten close to the Sabaody yet. This is very suspicious…

And now he's separated with his crew. Something's going on, he can feel it.

Yes, those are Trafalgar Law's thoughts as he worked on saving himself from falling from the boat and into a watery death. Luckily, he succeeded. Phew.

Now, where was he? Oh yes.

He heard the other supernovas got separated from their crews too, except that Pirate Hunter Roronoa and Kidd's first mate…what's his name...oh yeah, Killer. Those two are as loyal as hell and always, always stick with their captains.

He sighed. He wished he had someone that loyal…Oh wait he does…Bepo…stupid bear…

Whoops. Just missed a lightning bolt, which was close.

Man, weather in the Grand Line sure is unpredictable…

Hey, hold on, what's that? An island?

Island? Island? Yes! That's an island!

"Well, well, well, it's an island in the middle of a storm. How nice and suspicious…"

Finally, civilization! Someone to slice and…err…talk to…

I'm sorry if I made Law too OOC…Can't help it!

Reviews are dearly loved…


	4. Capone,Apoo and Bonney

Mika-Chan: Hmm…I didn't do very well did I? I mean I made it really short and all…I'll try to be better!

Warning: Some bad words here so…yeah…it doesn't matter does it?

* * *

Capone wasn't having a very good day either.

He got separated from his crew and now he's stuck with two of the noisiest and bitchiest pirates in the Grand Line on his ship. Who?

Scratchmen Apoo and Jewelry Bonney, respectively.

"Oi, Capone! Where's your kitchen? I'm huuunngggrryyy! Make me some food!"

That's the bitch he mentioned. Always whining about she being hungry and food, food, food. Does she ever stop? Where are her manners, for Kami-sama's sake?

"LALALALALALA! HEY, WHAT'S THIS? MAN, THIS IS INTERESTING!"

That would be 'Roar of the Sea' Apoo. Fuck, he's loud.

"Keep it down, you fucking idiot! Are you trying to attract the Marines here?"

The bitch wasn't exactly meek and quiet either.

Ah yes, the Marines. The reason why he's with these two. It was a stroke of luck when he managed to get back to his ship. Unfortunately, his crew was too slow and he had to leave without them.

When he finally got away from those damned Marines, he found Bonney stuffing her face with food from _his_ fridge. And what was she doing here, anyway?

Then, it got worse. Apparently, Apoo snucked on board and hid in Capone's room. When the coast was clear, he came out and began making that infernal racket of noise.

"But it's music! Music! Music! Music! Don you love music?" and he continue to sing rather loudly.

"NO! Now shut up before I turn you into a screaming crying baby! SHUT UP!"

Hell hath no fury like a Bonney's wrath.

She stomped to Apoo and bonked him on the head.

"OWWWW! Why did you do that?" Apoo whined while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You were being noisy! Now cook me some food, you asshole!"

"Why? Shouldn't you cook it yourself since you love food too much…or you don't know how to cook?" Apoo grinned.

"Of course I do! I think… anyway, GET ME SOME FOOD! Capone, you too!" yelled Bonney.

Capone didn't move. "Why the hell are you two here again?

"We were running from the Marines, duh! Then we found your ship which was a good place to hide. We didn't expect you to come back so quickly and sail away!" replied the pink-haired girl, munching on an apple.

The captain of the Fire Tank pirates is getting impatient. He wondered why he didn't blast these two from his ship…

Oh yeah, he couldn't since they are probably as powerful as he is. Damn.

"First of all, why were you two together in the first place? And where's your fucking crew?"

This time it was Apoo who replied, "We lost them."

Capone raised an eyebrow, "You…lost them?"

Bonney glared at the captain of the On Air Pirates. "No, we didn't lose them; you lost your own, idiot! As for me, I just…got separated with my crew."

Apoo and Capone replied in unison, "No, you lost them."

Bonney fumed and turned away.

"Hey, a storm." Apoo suddenly said. The mafia pirate turned and sure enough a storm is coming their way. The bitch pointed to an island nearby.

"Let's go there and take shelter. As strong as your ship is, Capone, I doubt it could withstand a storm that size." Capone had to agree. The storm isn't looking too good for his ship.

"Aww…can't we sail through the storm? It'll be interesting and fun!" suggested the musician.

"Of course not!" Bonney hit him on the head again, "I'm not as suicidal as you are!"

Oh well, guess I'll just play some music" and he did, which drove Bonney's fury to no end.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUUUTTT UUUPPP!"

Capone sighed; this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Reviews pls!


	5. Hawkins,Drake and Urouge

Mika-Chan: Thank you, Vampire Revan! Really! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

"What the fuck are you doing here, Hawkins?" asked an incredulous Drake.

Hawkins looked around the island. "Hmmm…there are only 4% chances that I'll get off the island without injuries in this storm. So the fates have decided I'm unlucky today…"

Drake shook his head. He told himself to calm down and this probably isn't the island he's thinking about…Oh who was he kidding? This is the dreaded fucking island!

'The Magician' looked at him and nonchalantly asked "Do _you _know where we are, ?"

'Of course I do. This island is Storm Island. Its name came from the storms that always surround it. It's not very well known even in the Marines because it's situated in a very desolate part of the Grand Line. And it's very hard to get out of here. Even if I can find out a way out, my boat's destroyed."

Hawkins merely sat down on a large rock, as if ignoring him. But Drake knew better. He had met the voodoo man before and had gotten the chance to observe him. Now, Hawkins is mulling over what the former rear admiral had just said.

"Well, that was a lengthy explanation there, Red Flag." Came a deep voice from the shadows.

Drake and Hawkins immediately tensed. Hawkins stood up and Drake's hand flew to grasp his saber, each preparing for an attack from the enemy. Then they relaxed when the mysterious stranger came out to reveal himself.

* * *

I feel like ending here, seriously. XD

Oh well…

* * *

It was Urouge. With his stupid eternal smile.

"Strange. I've read there are only 21% chances of another supernova joining us." Stated Hawkins.

"Then you've read wrong, 'Magician' Basil Hawkins" Urouge smiled.

"'Mad Monk' Urouge. What in the name of Sengoku are you doing here?" Drake asked warily.

The Bilkan shrugged. "I was blown here. By a very mysterious force."

The former rear admiral sighed and turned to the captain of the Hawkins Pirates.

"Well? What are our chances of escaping now?"

Hawkins looked up from his cards and answered his acquaintances.

"11% chances of escaping right now, 85% chances of escaping when the storm passes and 94% chances that the other Supernovas are heading to this very island." Droned Hawkins.

Drake frowned. "Why is there such a high chance of other Supernovas coming?"

"Well, Red Flag, isn't it a little suspicious how the three of us managed to get to same island after encountering the same storm?" interjected Urouge.

"What do you mean?" the zoan user enquired.

"It's a maybe a mere coincidence but you said it yourself, this island is located in a desolate part of the Grand Line. This means there's an unlikely chance of us even arriving on this island. But all three of us came here on the same day." Explained the monk.

"And the only common thing we have with each other is that …." Mused Hawkins.

"…We're Supernovas!" blurted Drake.

"Exactly. Though we don't know the reason for this (do you?), we can assume the other supernovas are arriving on this island just to escape the raging storm." Finished Urouge.

"Oh no, just what we need." Groaned the former marine. He really needed to get out of here. There's a plan behind this whole thing and he knows it. It's obvious by the way the Marines had chased him from the last island to here.

"The fates certainly are not kind to us. I've calculated bad luck for me over the next few days." Predicted the paramecia user. This is not good…for Hawkins. He doesn't really know the other Supernovas excluding the rumours surrounding them. He had known Drake briefly but that's hardly any matter. He is not looking forward to this, nope, not at all.

"I wonder if the other Supernovas are arriving even as we speak…" wondered the 'Mad Monk'.

The trio looked at each other and wandered off.

There! I'm done with all of the Supernovas. Now I'm gonna write about how they arrive and meet each other and trash the entire island!


	6. Captains and First Mates

Mika here! 1

**st**** of all, people who faved my story and put story alert to it, thank you so much!**

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you! However, it would be nice if you leave a review…**

**Maybe a tip on how to write better? Here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Room!"

"Repel!"

Yup, Law and Kidd finally met each other on the beach and are currently fighting each other to satisfy their lust for each other…'s blood.

Killer just sat there and watched the two of them. Now, he's thinking of something pirates don't usually think of.

'I wonder…do they like each other?" Killer contemplated, "Kidd always gets red in the face when they meet each other…and I don't think it's from all the fighting. And Trafalgar keeps staring at captain…so weird…"

"Killer? Killer? Hello? Anybody behind the mask? HELLO?" A shout from Kidd snapped the masked man from his daze.

Kidd and Law were staring at him rather oddly and the doctor was muttering something that strangely sounds like 'crazy daydreaming nut jobs like their captains…"

Kidd punched Law in the face and shouted "Don't you dare say that about my first mate, Trafalgar! You're the one who's whacked in the head!"

Oops. Guess he heard that.

"Don't give ME orders about what to say, Eustass! Shut your own mouth!" Law glared at the captain of the Kid Pirates furiously.

"Well, you have a bear in your goddamn crew! So yours are even crazier and wackier!" argued Kidd, just as angry as the "Surgeon of Death".

Law stopped, thinking about something. "You know, Straw Hat's crew are even weirder. I heard he has a freaking reindeer doctor, a perverted cyborg and a singing skeleton in his crew!"

Kidd stared, "You're right. And the captain himself's a rubber human. Yeah, you're absolutely correct; they are the craziest and weirdest crew in the Grand Line."

Both nodded in agreement.

Killer sighed, one minute they're fighting, the next they're gossiping like housewives or rather, old friends. 'They have the traits of a couple.' He mused.

"Killer, I and Trafalgar are not a couple. Stop thinking about us like that."

What the… Killer looked up to see his captain glaring at him and Law wearing a disgusted look on his bruised face.

"Is that what your subordinates think in their free time? You guys are sick." Law groaned.

"Shut up, Trafalgar! You want another round?" said Kidd, his eyes challenging his rival.

"Come on! I'm not scared of you! Bring it on! What? You're scared?" the captain of the Heart Pirates taunted and laughed albeit a little painfully from the first fight.

Kidd lunged at him and the duo started another 'I-so-want-to-kill-you but-I-am-keeping-you-alive-for-torture game.

Killer face-palmed, well, mask-palmed. How the hell had his captain guessed his thoughts? Must be that captain-first mate bond he supposed.

Never mind that, he wondered back to his previous thoughts. Looking at the sight before him (Law is trying to slice Kidd with his nodachi and replace his fellow Supernova's leg with his head but is failing to do so since his opponent hit him with the handle of a pistol), he shook his head. Hopefully that'll clear his head from any disturbing images.

Yeah, Kidd and Law are in a quite compromising position…

Killer sat down again (when had he stood up?) and pondered the relationship of Kidd and Law again. They had just confirmed it for him.

They _are _in a relationship, a hate-love relationship that is.

The first mate of Eustass Kidd shuddered as he tried not to think what his captain and Law did when he left them alone… _with each other_…

* * *

On the other side of the island…

"Ne, Zorooo…I'm bored!" yelled Luffy.

"So?" replied his first mate. Jeez, can't he even get some sleep once in a while? Stupid captain.

"Can we go explore the island? Please please please!" Luffy jumped up and down while wearing the puppy-dog look to convince his best friend.

"No." Zoro's eyes were closed and he looked annoyed and cold.

"Awww…Zoro's no fun…" Luffy pouted. He really wanted to explore the island. Their boat is wrecked thanks to the storm and now Zoro won't even get up to play!

"Hmph!" Luffy crossed his arms and flopped down, looking quite dejected and sad.

Zoro cracked one eye open and silently laughed. 'I don't think other famous pirates would recognize him like this, that idiot.' It's hard to believe that his idiotic happy-go-lucky captain had gotten a 300 million bounty reward. Had he still been a bounty hunter, he would go after a reward that large. But now…

Zoro smiled. Now he's a pirate. The first mate of Monkey D. Luffy, the would-be Pirate King. Now he has friends, nakama, and a family. And it's all thanks to the boy scrunching up his face as if thinking of his beloved meat and Zoro _knows he is._

That's how close their bond is. The captain-first mate relationship is special to the both of them. They put immeasurable and impeccable trust in each other and know what's the other thinking whether in battle, in games, in avoiding Sanji's and Nami's wrath or just on a lovely peaceful day.

Luffy…the one person able to led Zoro to fulfil his dreams… who decided he would be his nakama, his swordsman, his first mate after only just meeting the green-haired man… who is rather quiet right now…strange.

Zoro sat up, eyes searching for his captain…who is nowhere to be seen. Wait, is that…?

Luffy was standing in the shallow waters of the sea holding his hat. He's staring at the storms around the island as if looking for something. Then, as if he had found it, he began wading in to deeper parts of the water.

Zoro acted immediately, running towards the rubber pirate and swimming to him. He scooped his captain up and held him gently.

"What were you doing, you idiot? Did you forget you could easily drown in the ocean? Stupid baka!" Zoro reprimanded harshly. Then he stopped.

For Luffy was still staring at the storms, or rather the horizon of the ocean.

"Where are they, Zoro? They should have come by now…Sanji would've cook up some lunch, Nami would've mapped the entire island, Franky would be tending to Sunny, Robin would be reading, Brook would be playing music and Usopp and Chopper would be playing with me…if they were here."

Luffy gripped the swordsman's shirt and buried his head in it. "I miss them, Zoro."

Zoro looked down to his precious captain and gruffly said "Don't worry, Captain. We'll be out of here soon and then we can see them. Just wait a while."

Luffy brightened up and smiled at Zoro, his Zoro that knew just what to say.

"Yosh! We'll get off this island and see our nakama. Now put me down!" he said determinedly.

"No. You'll die if I put you down." Replied his swordsman whose hold on his waist tightened.

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "We're standing in the ocean idiot. The ocean." With emphasis, mind you.

"Oh. Ne, Zoro?"

"What?" he wondered what the rubber boy wants now as he wandered back to shore.

"Now can we explore the island? Please?" his captain's tone was pleading.

The ex-pirate hunter sighed, "Fine, just don't go out of my sight."

"Yay!"

* * *

**Well, that was rather long isn't it? Was it good?**

**Reply in reviews please!**


	7. Meeting Your Rivals

**Mika-Chan: Yo! Here's the next chapter you were waiting for! Hope I didn't do too badly!**

**Disclaimer: Don own one piece! Wish I did though!**

* * *

Kidd, Law and Killer are on the South side of Storm Island. (Kidd and Killer are from South Blue!)

Luffy and Zoro are on the East side of Storm Island. (They are both from East Blue! XD)

Capone, Bonney and Apoo are on the West side of the island. (Capone is from West Blue!)

Drake, Hawkins and Urouge are on the the North side of the island. (Drake and Hawkins are from North Blue!)

All Eleven Supernovas are on the same island, Storm Island. Coincidences? Not likely.

* * *

Drake, Hawkins and Urouge trudged through the dense jungle. Drake was muttering about annoying clairvoyants while Hawkins continued predicting _his _chances of survival and _Drake's _chances of survival which is quite, quite different…Urouge just looked on with an amused smile on his face.

Capone sat on large flat stone, which seemed to be everywhere on the island, and looked at the remnants of his poor beloved ship. Bonney is chewing on a cake, for once, quietly. Apoo is humming a gentle song.

On the West and North sides of the island, things are relatively peaceful.

But as for the South and East sides of the island? Quite the opposite.

What happened?

Luffy met Kidd and Law.

Of course, this spells catastrophe.

It started out like this:

"Isn't this fun, Zoro?" squealed the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"No. I'm tired and wet now. So much for exploring." Zoro grumbled.

His idiot of a captain had convinced him to explore the island. They had walked through a jungle and had arrived on another beach. And now Luffy is splashing him with water. The rubber pirate was standing in the shallow waters, grinning up at him.

"Heh, it's all Zoro's fault! Zoro got lost and I had to find Zoro!" argued Luffy. He had wanted to find an animal to hunt and eat! (Meat!) but Zoro got lost. He pouted.

"I did not get lost! I just wandered off that's all." Zoro sat down and kept an eye on Luffy should the rubber idiot slip and fall into deeper waters.

"Hmph! Zoro's a bad liar." Decided the 17-year-old teen.

* * *

**Crash!**

"Damn it, Trafalgar! Can't you do anything right?" Kidd bellowed. He picked himself up and dusted his clothes.

"Hey I didn't think you were that heavy! I told you not to order me around! And now look what happened! We fell from a goddamed freaking hill because you drank too much!" Law stood up and glared at his rival.

Killer walked up to them and said "I told it wasn't a good idea. Why did you even climb that hill in the first place? To catch birds?"

"Oh shut up." Muttered the both of them in unison.

Luffy and Zoro stared at them…

And promptly went back to their original activities; Luffy playing in the water, his first mate watching him.

Law noticed the famous teenager and smiled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Straw Hat Luffy. Bounty: 300 million beli."

Kidd gaped at him while Killer remained silent.

Said Straw Hat stopped playing and looked up. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name? I don't even know you."

Kidd's jaw dropped "You don't even know your own rivals? What are you, stupid?"

Zoro stood up, hand gripping his swords. "Yes, my captain is stupid. Now tell us who you are."

Killer said incredulously, "Do you even know you're part of the Eleven Supernovas?"

Both Straw Hat Pirates cocked their heads to the side and asked "What's that?"

The other pirates sweat dropped. What the hell…

Law cleared his throat. "The Eleven Supernovas are rookie pirates who have bounties of of over 100 million beli. You, Straw Hat Luffy of 300 million beli and you, Pirate Hunter Zoro of 120 million beli are two of the Supernovas."

Killer stepped up and introduced himself, "I am Killer, first mate of the Kid Pirates. Bounty: 162 million beli."

It's Kidd's turn. He said smugly, "and I'm Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. Bounty: 315 million beli."

Luffy stiffened. He has a higher bounty than he does? Then it means…he must be a powerful opponent. Interesting…

Kidd continued, "And this idiot is Trafalgar Law. His bounty? A mere 200 million beli."

Law scowled. "I have the fifth highest bounty, baka."

"And I have the highest!" the red-haired pirate boasted.

Zoro's hand tightened on his swords. Those are some major bounties they got there. Are they gonna attack him and his precious captain?

Luffy stood up. He cracked his knuckles, straw hat covering his eyes, and said challengingly "Fight me, the both of you." It was obvious he meant Law and Kidd. Luffy had sensed they are powerful opponents and wanted to see whether if he was stronger.

Kidd smiled menacingly while Law just grinned. They had been waiting for this day ever since they heard of Mugiwara Luffy. They know he's powerful but they also know he's an idiot who's crazy (but brave) enough to take on Enies Lobby just because his nakama was taken away.

The fight began.

Zoro sighed. Stupid over-competitive captain. He sat down again, this time with another pirate with him.

Killer glanced at his fellow Supernova. The ex-pirate hunter was watching Luffy intently; Killer chuckled, which caught Zoro's attention. He raised an eyebrow, indicating his obvious question.

"How on earth did that crazy guy managed to recruit you, and as first mate no less? You were quite a famous pirate hunter in East Blue." the 'Massacre Soldier' asked. He had to admit, Roronoa was famous for being a demon, killing pirates without mercy. How did a pirate, Monkey D. Luffy, known for being insanity reborn, recruit someone who kill pirates for a living?

"It's a … long and complicated story. To make it short, he forced me into it." Zoro smiled, thinking of that fateful day again.

Both swordsmen looked back at the three-way-battle of the captains. Neither was losing and neither was winning. It was an interesting battle, to say the least.

"Trafalgar seems to be supporting my captain, isn't he?" the masked man commented, "They almost seemed like a couple, yes?"

Zoro ignored him but he did have a slight smile on his face.

The trio of captains stopped fighting for a minute. Once again, Law and Kidd glared at Killer. Luffy, amused, burst out laughing. Then Law and Kidd turned the 'Glare of Doom' on him as well.

"Killer, why do you keep hinting that Trafalgar likes me? Do you have an early death wish?" Kidd scowled. What is wrong with his first mate?

Luffy grinned. This is getting interesting. That Law guy sure hit the Kidd guy a lot less than he hit him. But it's time to get serious.

"Gear Second…"

Zoro tensed. Luffy was getting really serious. This is not good…

Law smiled. Finally, Mugiwara is getting serious. Sure his previous attacks was powerful and painful… (He rubbed his ribs) but this is gonna get better.

Kidd sensed it too. Finally, he can take out his frustration on someone other than his swordsman, though he does wish he can beat up his first mate…

Killer observed Luffy. Is that steam coming out of his body? And he's fast…

* * *

Law coughed up blood. Damn, Straw Hat pulled the same attacks but with more strength and speed. He cursed. He can't even cut him due to his incredible speed. Is this how he defeated the CP9?

Kidd looked even worse. He took the worse hits (Killer speculated it's because he's trying to protect Trafalgar. The battle stopped _again_ just so said couple could glare at him.). and there's barely anything for him to attract and repel, there's only so few metal on an inhabited island, there's some in the rocks and stones but he ain't gonna throw rocks at Trafalgar and Straw Hat!

Finally, the battle was over. All three captains were tired and worn out. There were quite a few craters from where they lay, but that's of little importance. What is importance is…who won? Who will faint first?

The answer is …neither. All three passed out at the same time due to exhaustion.

Killer, who had looked on the fight with amusement, woke Zoro up, who promptly fell asleep halfway through the battle. Zoro rubbed his eyes sleepily, and growled. The masked-man pointed to Luffy and Zoro blinked. The fight's over already?

Zoro carried his captain to a shady tree and fell asleep again with Luffy on his lap.

Killer shook his head and glanced at his captain and his rival. An evil idea comes to mind.

The sun was setting. Night was approaching. All Eleven Supernovas, who are all unfortunately shipwrecked, fell asleep. Though Hawkins felt that tomorrow would be quite a different day…

* * *

**Yosh! Finally done! Sorry if this were too boring! Next chapter would be fun, I promise! **

**Pls Review!**


	8. The Morning Wake Up Call

**Mika-Chan: Thanks to anyone who even bothered reading this fic! Here's the next one!**

* * *

The next morning…

"**Killer! I am gonna bloody kill youuuuu!" **

A very very very loud shout rang through the island and woke up every single Supernova on it. That must have been quite some yell since Storm Island ain't tiny at all.

* * *

On the the West side of the island,

"What the hell was that!" Bonney roared, "It was even louder than Apoo when he's singing opera!" She had tumbled out of the nice cool flat stone, which was her bed, and landed on her face. Suffice to say, she was not pleased.

Apoo blinked his sleepy eyes and yawned. "Whatever it is, it's not our problem, though it could be interesting…" He yawned again and turned back to sleep.

"What in the world could have produced such an unearthly yell? Especially so early in the morning." pondered Capone. He was not pleased either.

"Maybe it was a red-haired, goggle-wearing buffoon wearing polka-dotted pants?" suggested Bonney, munching on a banana.

Capone stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

The female Supernova shrugged, "What? I did encounter such a thing before, you know."

"Whatever, I'm not interested." Was his reply.

* * *

On the North side of the island,

"Ouch…what was that? It's so unpleasant." Urouge knocked his head against the coconut tree he's been sleeping against. He, Hawkins and Drake had heard the yell and snapped awoke immediately.

"My fortune says it's a terrible beast unworthy of being mentioned. It seems like we have bad luck this morning. And please calm down, Drake. You are messing up my cards." Hawkins tried to gather up his beloved cards but sadly, failed to do so.

Drake, once awake, had immediately transformed into a full-fledged T-Rex. He's now whipping his tail everywhere around him, seemingly convinced there are enemies everywhere. He stopped after the clairvoyant nearly strangled his neck in his straw-man form.

"Sorry, I tend to get paranoid. But what the hell was that?" asked Drake, rubbing his neck.

"We don't know but Magician said it was some type of beast." Urouge answered. He rubbed his chin. He wondered if they could eat it for breakfast…

"Let's get going. Drake, you said you've been here before. Lead us to the highest located shelter there is on this island." Hawkins nonchalantly said, as if he hadn't been strangling a dinosaur just for some peace and quiet.

"Fine, but I'm remaining in my full dino form. There's only one cave on this entire island and it's located in that mountain in the middle of the island." He pointed to a huge towering mountain with his pointy claws. "But…"

"Let's go then. Our chances of survival are higher if we travel together." He threw a pointed at the captain of the Drake Pirates.

The former Marine Rear Admiral sighed, "Fine…" How the hell did he know what I was going to say? Oh I forgot…he's a fortune-teller who _also _happens to read minds, right, Drake thought.

"Hurry up, dino-boy." Sniggered Urouge. Impressively, Hawkins kept a straight face as Drake trampled towards them, leaving dino-sized and dino-shaped footprints, in his wake, all the while shrieking for them to shut up.

* * *

On the Southeast side of the island,

"Killer, wake up! I'm gonna kill you for this!" hollered someone who's quite far above now…

Killer woke, sleepily mumbling' "Kill me for what…"

Oh. He remembered what he did to his captain and Law last night now. It was hard work but it was damn worth it just to see the look on Kidd's face. And Law too, he supposed.

Last night, he put Kidd and Law together on a high cliff of the mountain together. He had rearranged their arms so that they appeared to be hugging each other. He had also positioned their heads so that when they wake up, they'll be facing each other.

It was a brilliant plan, Killer thought. To make it more…kinky, he removed his captain's coat and Law's shirt (which means they're half naked!) so that they'll get the shock of their life. And as for safety measures, he had hidden Kidd's weapons and the doctor's nodachi just to be safe.

But he wasn't safe for long. Kidd woke up first and yelled so damn fucking loudly that he woke up Killer, Luffy, Zoro and _Law. _(And the other Supernovas but Killer doesn't know that!)

Law yelled in his face and in their mad scramble to get off each other, they fell down the cliff.

Luckily for them, they landed on a bunch of trees. Unluckily for Killer, they found their weapons.

Now he is being brutally beaten up while the two Straw Hats watch from the sidelines with amusement and laughter.

Zoro sighed. They've only met the other pirates yesterday and he's already begun to hate them.

"Aren't they interesting, Zoro?" Luffy asked, eyes never leaving the beating up of a first mate of the Kid Pirates. "Do you think our nakama would do something like that to us too?"

"Maybe, that witch certainly's evil enough and that stupid cook would go along with whatever dumb plan she cooks up."

"That's not nice, Zoro." Luffy laughed. He really find Zoro's and Sanji's rivalry very funny.

"Whatever, can we go back to sleep now? That idiot woke me up with his screams. And I hate anyone who woke me up." He growled.

"Aww…" the younger teen pouted, "even me?"

"Except you, Luffy."

"Yay! C'mon, Zoro, we should get up and explore now!" shouted the rubber pirate and he tried to wriggle out of his first mate's lap. But if anything, the swordsman's arms tightened around him.

"Not yet, Luffy. Just…wait a while." Zoro placed a kiss on Luffy's wild raven-black hair as he relaxed and enjoyed the show. (Killer getting sliced and replaced by various parts of his body)

They were silent for a while, each enjoying just the mere presence of one another.

Then, "Naa, Zoro. Let's go, go, go!" whined Luffy impatiently. Zoro smiled. He's used to his captain's antics by now.

"Aww…how cute. A captain and his first mate. Very touching." Sneered Kidd.

Zoro and Luffy looked up to the smiling face of Trafalgar Law and the jeering face of Eustass Kidd.

"Oh. You are done with your little show? Too bad, I was beginning to enjoy it." The famed ex-pirate hunter snarled. He did not enjoy being interrupted during his time with Luffy.

Law's face held an amused but apologetic smile, "We're sorry if we're interrupting something, but we need to move on and see if there are any caves we can shelter in, in case it rains. And we might even bump into the other Supernovas."

Luffy jumped up from Zoro's lap and began asking Law questions about the Supernovas. As Law explained everything to him, the pair began walking towards the mountain unconsciously.

Kidd and Zoro followed them, leaving a writhing Killer on the ground.

The filled-with-pain Killer feebly called out, "Waiiittt, caaptaaiiiinn…"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Next will involve… hmm…I rather not say!**

**See ya!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Breakfast!

**Mika-Chan: Thanks for the faves and alerts and reviews! Especially the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"I want foooood! Fooood! Meeeaaattt!" screamed Luffy. He's hungry. He's starving. He's famished. He's ravenous. He's…

"Shut up, Mugiwara! None of us had breakfast yet too, you know!" Law shouted, hands covering his ears.

Kidd is trying not to kill the screaming Straw Hat while dragging the nearly decapitated Killer behind him. It was lucky his first mate's unconscious or he would be yelling at his captain for dragging him through the mud and all…

Zoro just walked as if he faced this everyday, which he does…

Suddenly, Luffy shouted in excitement, "Look what I found! Look, look, look!"

He pointed to a huge animal footprint. "It's an animal footprint, which means…MEEEAAAATTT!"

Law observed his surroundings, the trees looked trampled and the ground is covered with footprints. "These aren't regular animal footprints. It must be incredibly powerful to crush all these trees." He kneed down on a foot to observe the footprint.

"Whatever, we know it's huge, it's powerful and it's meat! Let's go hunt it!" grinned Kidd. He was hungry too and he had enough of that Mugiwara's whines.

* * *

"Drake, your fate is not kind to you today." Stated Hawkins, looking at his cards.

"What?" Asked Drake gruffly, still in paranoid dinosaur mode.

"Oh, nothing…" replied the clairvoyant, hiding a smirk.

* * *

**I bet you know what's gonna happen, right?**

* * *

"Let's follow the giant animal footprints, shall we? Then we'll have breakfast." Smiled Law.

"Yay! Breakfast! Food! Meat! Let's go!" shouted Luffy happily.

They followed the footprints until they led around a corner. They stopped and planned out their attack on the huge animal.

"Ok, Law, you get ready to defend in case the animal attacks back. Zoro, get ready to slice that thing for sashimi! Killer, just lie down and eat dirt. Luffy, you…where is Luffy?" Kidd looked around for the rubber pirate only to find him charging around the corner.

"Waaaaiiiittttt!" Kidd was horrified, his precious breakfast…gone…

Luffy couldn't wait. He launched himself on the animal and bit on his back, his powerful jaws never letting go. Arrgghh, the skins too tough he can't bite through! Then the animal started thrashing around and roaring loudly.

Law, Kidd, Killer and Zoro looked on terror and fascination as the rare and huge animal started flinging the fearless Straw Hat around.

* * *

Drake, still in his full dino form, stood watch as Hawkins and Urouge ate their breakfast of bananas and coconuts.

"Oi, Red Flag, don't you want some?" asked Urouge out of politeness.

"No." answered Drake shortly. He's getting a really bad feeling, especially when that Hawkins started muttering stuff about him, knowing that magician; it's not good stuff at all.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! There's something on my back and it's biting me! Get it off!" Drake screamed.

"Red Flag, it's just a monkey." Urouge said, smiling.

"Calm down. There's a worse fate than this coming soon for you." Hawkins predicted, munching on a banana.

"Huh? What's that you say?" Drake asked, finally shaking off the monkey. He's still really paranoid. He hates that. It's one of his weaknesses. Wait till he find the creature with the shrill scream that woke him up…

* * *

Kidd sneezed. Law joked that the 'Great Captain' Eustass Kidd got taken down by a cold. Kidd smacked him. Another fight ensued. Killer and Zoro ignored them in favour of following Luffy.

* * *

A few minutes later…

AAAAHHHH! Another one!" screamed Drake _again_.

"For heaven's sake, Red Flag, it's just a …" began the monk but Hawkins stopped him.

"Wait, that's not a monkey. It's …"

"MONKEY D. LUFFY! What are you doing with our breakfast?" Kidd finally lost his temper while Law, who was laughing, had to hold him back from crushing the reckless Straw Hat.

"Straw Hat's on my back and is trying to eat me? Why?" Needless to say, the former marine rear admiral is confused.

…Wait…breakfast?

**"Mugiwara! Get off my back! I'm not your breakfast!" **yelled Drake…

"Yay! We got a dinosaur for breakfast!" cheered Kidd.

"Uhh…Kidd? I think that's 'Red Flag' X. Drake. You know, the one with the bounty of 222 million beli? The one Straw Hat's trying to eat?" Law looked amused at Kidd's reaction.

"Aww…no dino for breakfast? Can we eat annoying doctors then?"

* * *

A few hours later…

Zoro got Luffy off Drake's back. Before his captain punches him for doing that, the swordsman stuffed him with bananas and coconuts, therefore silencing the rubber captain for a while.

"What are you doing here? I assume you got sent here?" asked Law, curious.

"Yes. Suspicious, isn't it? I presume all Eleven Supernovas are here?" Urouge had found it odd that each Supernova arrived on one single island and a very isolated one at that.

"Maybe. We haven't seen Capone 'Gang' Bege, Jewelry Bonney or Apoo Scratchmen yet." Answered Killer, now fully recovered.

"I predict that our chances of getting out of here alone are… 19%. However, there's a chance of 76% if we work together…"Hawkins's face was grim.

Oh no…

"Oh shut up, Hawkins. We know that. The problem is that some people are just too crazy to work together with!" Drake burst out, back in human form. He's been rubbing his back while glaring at Luffy.

"Oh…who?" Kidd grinned at the murderous glare Drake sent him.

"Straw Hat, that's who! He's crazy! He took on East Blue's worst pirates and defeated them! He defeated the ex-Shichibukai Crocodile! He took on Enies Lobby, declared war on the World Government and kicked Rob Lucci's feline ass! Then, He took out Gecko Moria in Thriller Bark and somehow managed to survive an encounter with Kuma! If that isn't crazy, I don't know what it." Drake sat back to watch the reactions of his fellow pirates.

Law was speechless, though he did note that the ex-pirate hunter's face reddened when Drake mentioned the Kuma encounter.

Kidd's jaw dropped. He so could not believe what he had just heard.

Killer stiffened. He had heard rumours of the Enies Lobby incident, of course, but he never heard of Straw Hat taking down Moria…or Crocodile for that matter.

Urouge was impressed. Those are some achievements Mugiwara got there. Plus he heard someone defeated Enel…could it be…?

Hawkins was busy calculating the chances of Straw Hat surviving those encounters and he kept coming up with very low numbers…then he repeatedly tried to get these chances to downright zero.

Zoro looked amused. "Are you stalking my captain? You seem to know a lot about his battles."

The Zoan user fumed. He just knew because he could interpret everything the Marines said, code or no code. What an outrageous suggestion!

Kidd gaped at him, "You mean it was all true?"

Zoro shrugged, "Yeah, I was there most of the time."

"Whoa…" every pirate there turned to stare at Luffy, who was happily munching on bananas and sipping on a coconut.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that? Ne, Zoro, why?" asked Luffy with a confused look on his face.

"They think you are amazing, captain." His first mate smiled.

"Cool. Yosh! Can we get some meat now?" Luffy asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Zoro nodded. He looked back at the other infamous pirates who _are_ still staring at his captain.

"Coming? You said we need to get to some shelter or something? Let's go before Luffy get's lost."

Luffy, who ran off to quite some distance now, shouted back, "How rude! You're the one always getting lost, Zoro!"

Drake kept muttering about crazy Straw Hats while grudgingly followed them.

Hawkins looked at Urouge and Urouge looked back.

"do you think he's still paranoid?"

"No, I think it's his time of the month."

"Time of the month?"

"PMS-ing."

"Is it even possible for a guy like him?"

"Yes."

* * *

**There! I'm done! I'm having exams right now so the next chapter's gonna take a while! **

**Pls review!**


	10. Following Orders

**Mika-Chan: hey! Sorry for the late update! Got a lot on my hands lately…anyway, here's the next chapter you're waiting for…**

* * *

"Drake…Are we there yet?" asked Kidd.

"No. Shut up and walk." Was the curt reply he received.

* * *

After a few minutes…

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO!" burst out Drake. "Will you shut up already! We are NOT there yet!" Jeez…what the fuck is wrong with those pirates with incredibly high bounties? Are they out to get him? Are they trying to dispose of him by annoying him to death? Well it's not gonna work!

Drake regained his composure and led them out of the dense jungle. Hawkins smirked, his predictions was correct. Drake is indeed having a very bad day. He is enjoying this very very much.

"Err…Drake? Sorry to burst your bubble but…this is the place where Luffy found you guys and almost well…ate you…" grinned Law, he likes pushing the former rear admiral's buttons.

"Shut up." The Zoan user does not like to be reminded that he was almost Luffy's breakfast.

"You're right, Trafalgar." Kidd said, looking around, "Which means…WE'VE BEEN WALKING AROUND THE ENTIRE ISLAND THIS WHOLE TIME? What the fuck is going on?"

"Red Flag, you said the cave is up on the mountain on the middle of the island, was it not? Asked Urouge.

"Oh, yeah. Apparently I forgot." Shrugged Drake.

"What! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed Kidd.

Killer rushed to calm his captain down before he blows up the entire island and possibly destroy their hearing capabilities too. Law cracked up laughing.

"The sun's nearly setting. I suggest we find that cave quickly or our chances of sleeping outside in the cold and rain will increase greatly." Said Hawkins, looking at the horizon.

"Right, we should get going." Law started walking then stopped. He hadn't heard that Mugiwara screaming for a while now or that Pirate Hunter's grumbles too.

He turned to his fellow Supernovas. "Has anyone of you seen Straw Hat and his swordsman? I kinda miss the rubber boy's screams compared to Eustass's screams."

"Yeah, come to think of it, where is that crazy fool? Do you think he got lost?" asked Kidd, brushing off Law's insult.

"Maybe." Was his answer.

* * *

"Oi, GUYS! What are you doing?"

It was Luffy.

He and Zoro are at the base of the mountain, getting ready to climb up. Luffy was waving to them while the green-haired man looked bored.

"Mugiwara! I thought you guys got lost!" hollered Kidd.

"We did get lost! Well, Zoro did! Then we saw this cave up on the mountain! And we're going up! Are you guys coming!" Luffy yelled back.

"We're coming…" Killer said.

"Well, hurry up. I'm getting bored here!" Shouted Zoro. He looked kinda miffed about what his captain had said about him getting lost. Beside him, Luffy stood, sporting a huge bruise on his head, courtesy of his first mate's smack.

"Good job, Straw Hat, finding that cave so quickly." Urouge smiled, when they finally caught up with the rubber pirate.

"Thanks." Luffy grinned. He looked at Kidd with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Zoro spotted that glint and wondered what his captain's gonna do now.

"Hey Kidd, you wanna see who can get up there the fastest? I bet it'll be me."

Kidd gave a feral grin. "Oh you're on, Straw Hat! Come on, Killer! We've got a race to win!"

"Coming, captain."

"Come on Zoro! Aren't you excited? We're gonna win this thing!" shouted Luffy, clearly excited. The swordsman groaned. Now he knows what the teen's planning.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

"You know, I've noticed something." Law smiled.

"Hmm…? What's that?" asked Drake.

"All first mates are incredibly whipped!" Law laughed.

The Supernova _captains _burst out laughing, even Hawkins and Drake chuckled. It's so true. The prime example of that principle is just right in front of them.

Zoro and Killer glared at them. "WE ARE NOT WHIPPED!" they protested loudly.

Luffy grinned. "Aww…Come on Zoro! We need to get to the cave first! Hurry up!"

Zoro faltered. "Hai, sencho."

Kidd was also quite impatient. "Killer…Let's go already! We're gonna lose if you keep being so slow!" He whined.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Killer growled.

Law, Urouge, Hawkins and Drake smirked.

"Whipped."

* * *

Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist. Kidd saw that and wondered why.

Then he got his answer.

Luffy stretched his arms to the edge of the cave and caught on.

"Gomu Gomu no…Rocket!"

Thus Luffy and Zoro won the race leaving Kidd to scream his anger out and Killer to calm his captain down again. They did get a huge bruise on their head where they smashed against the roof of the cave, but it was worth the look on Kidd's face.

"Yay! Zoro, we won!" cheered Luffy, jumping up and down.

"Be careful, captain, that guy'll want revenge." He warned.

"Doesn't matter! Zoro will protect me, na?" said Luffy while hugging his first mate.

The older man smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile…down below…

"That Straw Hat cheated! He did!" Kidd fumed. He was just so angry that he lost!

"You're acting like a six-year-old with a tantrum now, Kidd." Said Killer.

"Yeah, get your temper under control, will 'ya?" drawled Law.

"Not exactly our best option for Pirate King, is it?" observed Urouge.

"His chances of it are decreasing every second." Predicted Hawkins.

"Oh, shut up the lot of you." Hissed Kidd.

"Please ignore the mentally retarded red-haired captain and continue to climb up to that cave." Law snickered at the glare the captain of the Kid Pirates sent him.

When all of them finally got up to the cave, the first thing they saw was the Straw Hat and pirate hunter locked in an embrace with Luffy on Zoro's back.

Law and Kidd pulled faces while the others ignored it.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" came a female voice from deep inside the cave.

"Ooh…we got visitors…how interesting!" came another voice, only a bit deeper.

"Whoever it is, get out. This is our territory." Snarled another voice.

"The hell it is." Retorted Kidd.

Luffy slipped off Zoro's back and got ready to fight. Zoro tensed, swords at the ready. Hawkins took out his cards and looked at them. Drake transformed into his half dino form. Killer had gotten ready with his scythes. Kidd worked on his most frightening face.

They were all ready to fight.

* * *

**There! Phew! I'm tired…They're all ready to fight, huh? And it's all for a cave? Nah…they're all just trying to release their tension and stress by fighting …sooo…review? Pls!**


	11. A Laugh Together

**A/N: Heeeeeyyyy! So sorry for the late update but you know…I've been busy and I'm having writer's block lately…anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

"Who the fuck are you?" Kidd spat.

Capone stepped out of the shadows, his cavalry pointing cannons at the red-haired captain.

Law relaxed. Hawkins raised an eyebrow. Drake transformed back into human. Urouge just creepily smiled. Zoro kept his swords. Luffy stared at the mafia pirate. Killer brandished his scythes at said pirate. Kidd maintained his scary scowl.

"Oh, it's just you." Said Law flatly.

"Hmph. It was just you guys? And here I thought you're worthy opponents I can fight." Bonney smirked while stuffing down a bun she took from Capone's ship. She had revealed herself, followed by Apoo.

"Oh yeah? Well, I can beat you any day I like, bitch." Sneered Kidd.

"Why are you here?" Capone asked curtly, getting straight to the point.

"Sheltering from the storm. Same as you." Drake shrugged. Capone eyed him warily, determining whether he's telling the truth.

"Law? Who are they?" asked Luffy innocently. All eyes turned to look at him.

Bonney laughed, "Is he shitting me? He doesn't know who we are?"

"He's the 300 million bounty pirate, Straw Hat Luffy, right?" asked Apoo curiously.

Law sighed and turned to the rubber captain. "Straw Hat, that's Capone 'Gang' Bege, bounty of 138 million beli."

Luffy kept staring at him. The captain of the Firetank pirates was getting uncomfortable. "He's got little men and cannons inside him."

"Yeah, very observant, Straw Hat. That's his Devil Fruit." Explained Kidd, bored.

"anyway, this crazy bitch is 'Big Eater' Jewelry Bonney with a bounty of 140 million beli." Continued Law.

"Hi." Bonney grinned maniacally, "and watch who're ya calling bitch, Trafalgar."

"Whatever," Law rolled his eyes, "and this is 'Roar of the Sea' Scratchmen Apoo. Bounty: 198 million."

"Straw Hat Luffy…and his first mate Pirate Hunter Zoro…interesting…"Apoo's obviously interested in them.

Zoro folded his hands behind his head, preparing to sleep. But he was on constant alert, in case anyone tries to hurt his captain. He wasn't interested in their conversation. He'll leave Luffy to the questioning.

"What's up with the kid not knowing who we are?" Bonney asked, directing the question to Law while munching on a chicken leg. She stole a whole bag of food from Capone's lavishly furnished ship so she just ate, ate, ate.

"Before me and Kidd showed up and introduced ourselves, he and the pirate hunter didn't even know we exist."

Bonney scoffed, "How oblivious."

"Ignorant's the correct word." Inserted Capone.

"You've been rather quiet lately, Kidd." Observed Apoo.

"I rather leave the talking to Trafalgar." He answered.

"Aww…how cute." Cooed Killer. "So sweet and caring."

"Will ya shut up, Killer? Before I do?" snapped Kidd. His first mate's so annoying. What's wrong with him? He's been fine before we came here…thought Kidd.

"Actually, I've been observing the both of you lately. I'm proud to say that Killer is right." Urouge said seriously but with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Chances of Trafalgar and Kidd being together…94%.: predicted Hawkins, shuffling his cards.

"Really?" Asked Drake. "Then it must be true. Almost everything Hawkins predict comes true." He laughed but stopped when he felt Hawkins' scrutinizing eyes on him.

"What do you mean 'almost everything'?" said Hawkins slowly. His eyes were full of contempt and anger.

"N-nothing…" stuttered the Zoan user. If looks could kill, Drake would be dust on a wind.

"Hey! Don't forget to invite us to your wedding, Kidd!" hollered Bonney, cackling. Kidd and Law turned their full glares at her, both trying not to blush.

"Then maybe you'll be their bridesmaid, Bonney." Suggested Capone quietly, eyes full of mischief and amusement.

The others laughed loudly. Bonney fumed and turned on Capone. She yelled curses at him and then she did the unthinkable.

Bonney slammed the cake she was eating straight into Capone's face. All laughter stopped at once. Breaths were held to see Capone's reaction.

Capone just wiped away the mess on his face, muttering about uncivilised savages, and hauled away the female Supernova's bag of food. Bonney was horrified and yelled at him. The mafia pirate just looked at her and told her it was a fitting punishment. Now she better shut up or he'll throw it off the mountain.

That shut Bonney up real quick.

"Maybe I can sing at your wedding reception? I do wedding songs very well." Apoo said earnestly. The others chuckled while Law and Kidd decided to ignore everyone around them. Killer asked whether he can be best man which had gotten him a very huge bruise on the head.

Luffy looked around and smiled. "They're very interesting, ne, Zoro?"

Zoro grunted and opened an eye. He wasn't ready to trust these pirates, but at the mean time, maybe he'll just relax a bit.

Luffy spotted the bag of food near Capone and his eyes sparkled. He crept up to the unsuspecting pirate and stole it. Bonney noticed.

"MUGIWARA! THAT'S MY FOOD YOU'RE STEALING!"

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Luffy stuck out his tongue and defiantly said, "NO! this is mine now!"

And so a chase around the huge cave began. And lasted for only a few minutes before Bonney tackled Luffy to the ground.

But she accidentally attached her lips to Luffy's when landing on him.

Uh-oh is a big understatement.

Hawkins began calculating Bonney's survival chances while the rest smiled in anticipation.

Zoro jumped up, whipped out his swords, quickly tied his bandanna on and smiled quite sadistically. Urouge noticed his killing intent was off the roof. Apoo noticed his aura was like a demon and very very frightening.

Bonney had backed away in fear. It was evident in her eyes that she was terrified of Zoro even though he has a lower bounty than her. Then again, perhaps it doesn't matter.

He chased her and tried to cut and kill her until morning. He only stopped when Luffy obliviously pulled him down to sleep with him. The other Supernovas heaved a sigh of relief, especially Bonney.

"What a jealous and protective first mate." They all thought.

Zoro kept sneezing.

**A/N:well, that sucked. Sorry, will somebody please inspire me? Anyway, pls review!**


	12. Together or Not?

**A/N: I adore all of you. Thank you so much for those reviews! And those ideas are absolutely fabulous. You know what? I think I'll take some of your ideas. This chapter's for you guys!**

Drake and Urouge stayed awake even though the other Supernovas had fallen asleep. It was in the middle of the afternoon but they were all just so tired. They had stayed up all night watching Zoro trying to cut Bonney; after all they couldn't possibly sleep and miss something so entertaining, now could they? Anyway, they all fell asleep when dawn broke with the exception of Drake and Urouge. Even Killer couldn't stay awake long enough to place Kidd and Law in a compromising position.

"What do you think we should do, Red Flag?" asked Urouge.

The former marine rear admiral shrugged, "I don't know."

"Perhaps we should build a hut near the shore and wait for our crew to come?" suggested the monk.

"Maybe-"

"Nah. They're useless. And why build a hut when we got a cave. You're just being difficult, monk."

Both Urouge and Drake jumped. The Zoan user looked over to Eustass Kidd who was currently stretching and yawning. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were sleeping, Kidd?"

The hot-headed captain looked at Drake through lidded sleepy eyes.

"Eh? Nah. Had to check if Killer put me in some sort of position with Trafalgar or something."

Drake casually said, "Well, it's not like you'll mind, would you?" Urouge chuckled at Kidd's red face.

"Whatever. So what now? We stick together? Could be dangerous. We could kill each other." The captain of the Kidd pirates smiled sadistically.

"You wish, weakling." Drake retorted, "As for sticking together, I'm not sure. We have to ask the whole lot of 'em." He nodded his head at the pile of sleeping Supernovas.

"Fine." Kidd got up and stood on a big rock and yelled out:

"OI! EVERYONE! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY ASSES!"

Of course everyone woke up, albeit not very peacefully.

Luffy opened an eye and peeked at Kidd who was glaring at him for some reason. Then he promptly went back to sleep, much to Kidd's annoyance.

Zoro suddenly sat up and mumbled incoherent mutterings before going back to sleep. Needless to say, Kidd was annoyed…again…

Killer jumped up and stared at his captain, already used to such procedures.

Hawkins cracked an eye open and sat up slowly. He frowned at Drake who shrugged at him. He took out his cards and began wiping them with his handkerchief with care. Drake stared at him, wondering why the magician has a handkerchief.

Apoo made a screeching sound, not unlike a violin played wrongly. Then he smiled at everyone and hummed a happy tune.

Law stood up, took out his nodachi and pointed it at his archrival. Kidd gulped and looked Law in the eye. Lover or not, the doctor seems ready to kill him for waking him up.

Capone grunted and massaged his temples. "I think I found out who woke us up yesterday morning." Everyone glared at Kidd who said it was Killer's fault so everyone glared at Killer instead. Killer nearly fainted at all the killing intent everyone, excluding Luffy and Zoro, gave out.

Bonney jumped up immediately and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!" and turned everyone into babies. Everyone was wailing and crawling around for a good twenty minutes before the female pirate could turn them back. Poor Bonney, she had to play mother for awhile. She'd even had to catch baby Zoro before he goes tumbling out of the cave and down the mountain.

"So, what's up, Kidd? Why wake us with that unearthly screech? We do need our ears, mind you." Said Law after everyone's back to normal.

"Er…well…the thing is we need to decide whether we're gonna stick together or we're gonna separate and fight." Stated Kidd.

"Fight." Said Capone.

"Fight!" yelled Bonney.

"Fight! Fight!" chimed in Apoo.

"Fight." Agreed Killer.

"Fight! Hell yeah!" shouted Kidd, clearly excited.

"I think we should stay together." said Law, shocking everyone.

"Trafalgar is right. Our chances of survival increases when we stick together." Hawkins shuffled his card and looked at everyone.

"If 'the Magician' says so, then we should stay together." agreed Urouge.

"Hawkins is almost never wrong. You should trust him." Advised Drake. Hawkins sent him a scowl at the word 'almost' again.

"Eh…we should stay together I guess." Said Zoro, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling annoyed at being woken.

Everyone looked at Luffy who held the final, most important vote…who held their very lives in his hands…who…

…is currently asleep.

Everyone face faulted. Kidd kicked the teen awake and glared at him. Luffy rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at his fellow Supernovas. He looked and felt quite confused as to what's happening.

So being typical Luffy, he asked, "Wha…what's going on? What did ya wake me for?" Now he frowned at Kidd, clearly annoyed.

Law explained everything but had to pause since the famous Straw Hat captain had fallen asleep yet again.

Bonney slapped him in the face and that seemed to have Luffy jolted awake from sleep. Law sighed and explained everything again.

Luffy just tilted his head and thought about it. Next to him, Zoro smiled, he knew what Luffy was thinking right away.

"Why must we even fight? Even if we do separate, there's no reason to fight. We could just go our own separate ways." Said Luffy thoughtfully.

His fellow Supernovas realised what Luffy meant and glanced at each other. Is there any reason to fight? No.

"Luffy…you're right. There's no reason to fight." Law said.

"Pfft…you guys are really stupid to not figure that out." Luffy yawned and turn over to sleep again.

What do you expect? How can the Supernovas not be angry to a response that rude?

They _tried _to beat up Luffy, but since Zoro is his protective and jealous first mate, he backed Luffy up and they both thrashed the other Supernovas…

…even though they're a bit too young for their liking, courtesy of Bonney.

So when things go back to normal, or as normal it can get considering this is the Supernovas we're talking about, Luffy voted they should stay together and that was that.

"But what do we do? We can't just do nothing and wait in this fucking cave forever!" wailed Bonney.

"I suggest we separate into groups and go to different sides of the island to see if there's any ship." Suggested Capone.

They debated it for quite a while and Capone's suggestion was put to a vote. They decided to take the idea.

Group 1: Luffy, Law, Kidd, Hawkins, Drake and Urouge.

Groups 2: Zoro, Killer, Bonney, Capone and Apoo.

"YES! I'm with Law!" Kidd cheered. Everyone stared at him while Killer snickered. The fiery captain of the Kid Pirates sheepishly shrugged.

"No! Why Zoro isn't in the same group as me?" Luffy whined and pouted. Kidd smirked. "Deal with it, Mugiwara."

Capone sighed with resignation. "So I'm stuck with the bitch and the idiot again. What am I? Their babysitter?"

"You certainly fit the role, Capone." Teased Law.

Bonney glared at him. She glared at everyone who glared back except Luffy. He glomped her and asked her for food. She tried to shake him off while shouting no. She also tried not to notice the murderous glare Zoro sent her. For Kami-sama's sake, he just had to be that jealous huh?

"I want Zoro to be in my group! I WANT ZORO!" shouted Luffy. He was clearly not happy.

Law tried to calm him down but to no avail. Kidd tried to kick him to silence, still doesn't work. Bonney fed him a little food, well that quiet him down a bit, then he's up and shouting his head off again. Capone tried not to have his men to shoot him. That doesn't help at all.

Hawkins flicked his cards at the raven-haired teen but as said,' Hawkins, you are utterly useless in consoling young pirates'. Then Drake tried to quiet Luffy down which resulted in absolutely nothing. Hawkins told Drake he was useless too.

Killer bonked him on the head, but that only made the wailing louder. Apoo was happy he got someone to accompany him in his loud singing. And so he joined in.

Urouge was amused by the whole thing very much, he had asked for Zoro to be switched to Luffy's group but Bonney was adamant in her decision (she had picked the groups). She even said something about revenge.

In the end, Zoro made things better.

"Oi, Luffy. Shut up. I'm in your group now."

"Oh. Okay."

**A/N: well…how was it? The Eleven Supernovas sounded like a bickering family right? Well, chapter 13 will be posted soon. But not too soon as I've got things to do. Anyway, review pls! and thanks for the inspirations!**


	13. The Bet

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot to me, really. Sorry I haven't update for such a long time but this town I was staying in, for the holidays, had no Internet connection. Talk about stranded in the middle of nowhere. Oh well.**

* * *

"He's mine!"

"No! He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

Drake looked over to the squabbling pair and raised an eyebrow. "They're still arguing?"

"Yep!" answered Apoo.

Luffy and Bonney are currently in a tug-of-war fight. Their 'rope'?

Zoro.

"Let go! He's my first mate!" yelled Luffy, tugging on Zoro's left hand.

"Fuck you! I don't care! He's in my team!" yelled back Bonney, pulling Zoro's other arm.

"Nononononono! I won't let you, you…you…erm…you pink-head!"

"You shitty rubber brains! What did you call me!"

"Hey, you sound like Sanji! Maybe I should introduce you to him!"

"..?"

"Will ya two shut up already! Trying to sleep here!" roared Kidd.

"Well somebody's in a grumpy mood. Didn't get enough beauty sleep, princess?" asked Law, smiling devilishly.

"Trafalgar, I suggest you better be quiet. The fates decreed that if you continue to provoke Kidd, you will perish in an untimely death." Stated Hawkins, peering at his cards

"And by your lover no less!" added Killer.

"For the last time, you masked-psychotic-freak, I don't like Trafalgar, let alone love him!" snarled Kidd. Killer just ignored him and focused on the ongoing argument between Luffy and Bonney.

"You're in denial~" sang Apoo."~Denial~"

"It's best if you admit it before you go crazy." Drake said solemnly.

"True, true. Trafalgar, what do you think?" Urouge smiled. This is fun. Very very fun.

"No comment…" mumbled Law.

"Idiots, absolute idiots." Muttered Capone.

Kidd smugly said, "See, even Capone thinks you're idiots for thinki-"

"I meant you, you idiot. You and Trafalgar." Interrupted the mafia pirate.

The others laughed as Kidd blushed and spluttered. Law sighed and closed his eyes. He don't have time for this. He needs to get back to his crew. What if Bepo committed suicide just because he wasn't there?

"No! I'm not gonna let you win!" shouted Bonney.

"Let go of him pink-head!" Luffy yelled back.

"Stupid rubber idiot!"

Drake sighed, "What are we gonna do with those two?"

"Why don't we knock them unconscious? Dibs on the pink-headed bitch." Capone said, smoking a cigar.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" came the shout from said bitch.

"Hmm…we haven't heard from Roronoa for a while. Why's he so quiet considering he's the one being pulled into two?" wondered Urouge.

"The bastard's asleep." Answered Kidd, stealing some food from Bonney's bag.

"Really? How can he sleep in a time like this?" Urouge said incredulously.

"I don't know." Kidd shrugged and went back to helping himself to food.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Who do you think is going to lose? Drake asked Hawkins curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Hawkins asked, not raising his eyes from his beloved cards.

"Well, yeah. So tell me." The Zoan user persisted.

"Neither of them is going to win."

"Why?"

"Roronoa's going to wake up and put a stop to the argument. Then he'll drag Straw Hat away, settle down and sleep. Bonney will stare at them with her mouth wide open and then she'll close it. She'll look like she's planning revenge on those two. Capone will say something and Scratchmen will annoy her. She will also discover that Kidd stole her food and will go after him before trying to kill Capone and Scratchmen. Then she'll go back to ignoring everyone. Then everyone will go back to discussing Trafalgar's and Kidd's love lives." Predicted the magician.

Drake blinked. "Wow…that was very detailed. But that couldn't possibly happen."

"Oh?" Hawkins narrowed his eyes and stared at the former marine rear admiral. "I assure you that I am _always _correct. However, if you are not convinced, how about we make a bet?"

"A bet?" Drake weighed his options. If he refuses then he'll be seen as a coward, the only thing he can do is accept the challenge. "I accept. But if you lose, you will have to kiss Straw Hat."

The magician paled slightly. "Very well, but if you lose, you will have to tell Trafagar you love him, like you mean it. And you have to say it loudly._"_

Drake shivered a bit. "All right, be prepared to face the wrath of Roronoa."

"And you be prepared to face the wrath of Kidd." Came the reply.

Drake was slightly nervous. The stakes were too high for him to lose. If he lost the bet, then…he's dead. Everyone knows Trafalgar's practically Kidd's, even if they were in denial. Then again, on the other hand, if Hawkins were to lose the bet and actually did kiss the rubber idiot…Roronoa won't be happy, asleep or not…

Wait…Bonney and Straw Hat's…being silent…He couldn't hear their voices anymore. Did they actually stop arguing? He looked to Hawkins. The magician was frowning.

"What happened? Did you see why they stopped?" he asked.

"No. they stopped while we were talking." Answered Hawkins.

"Oi, Trafalgar. What happened? Why did Mugiwara and Bonney stop arguing?" Drake asked. Law looked annoyed but explained anyway.

"Roronoa woke up and put a stop to the argument. Then he dragged Straw Hat away, settled down and fell asleep. Bonney stared at them with her mouth wide open and then she closed it. She looked like she's planning revenge on those two. Capone said something and Apoo annoyed her. She also discovered that Kidd stole her food and went after him before trying to kill Capone and Apoo. Then she went back to ignoring everyone. Then everyone went back to discussing me and Kidd's love lives. Seriously, it's not that interesting." Law huffed and went off to annoy Kidd again.

Drake's jaw dropped. He…could not believe it… Hawkins smirked. He won.

"Hawkins…I bloody hate you."

"Whatever. It's just not your lucky day. Now, fulfill your part of the bet." Said the Magician, still smirking.

Drake gulped and sauntered over to one Trafalgar Law.

"Now remember, Drake, say it like you mean it and say it loudly." Hawkins reminded him.

Law noticed Drake and looked at him questioningly. Drake was sweating profusely and swallowed nervously.

This is it.

* * *

**A/N: I am seriously tempted to stop here. But I don't wanna torture you and all. Besides, I know some of you wanted longer chapters, right? Well, hope this is long enough.**

* * *

"Trafalgar Law…" began Drake.

"Yeah? What do you want?" asked Law rudely.

The captain of the Drake Pirates remembered what Hawkins said. _'Say it like you mean it and say it loudly.'_

He took a deep breath and looked Law straight in the eye. Behind him, Hawkins chuckled. This is not easy for Drake which is what Hawkins intended. He remembered reading that one day, he, Basil Hawkins, will become a cruel and sadistic pirate. Looks like it was true.

"Trafalgar Law…I LOVE YOU!"

Yep, very cruel and sadistic.

Everyone heard it. Including Kidd.

Luffy blinked and stared at Drake. Zoro opened one eye and stared at Drake. Capone raised an eyebrow and stared at Drake. Bonney spit out her bun and stared at Drake. Apoo stopped singing and stared at Drake. Urouge grinned and stared at Drake. Killer slapped his forehead…er…mask and stared at Drake. Hawkins merely smiled and looked at Drake.

Kidd?

Kidd turned as red as his hair and smashed the wall next to him. He glared at Drake and began making his way toward him. Law was standing very still, but he kept his face expressionless and calm. He still kept his cool. He also stared at Drake calculatingly.

Drake?

Drake turned red as soon as he said it and turned even redder when he saw everyone was staring at him. When he saw Kidd was heading towards him, he fled behind Hawkins, silently begging for help from him.

". WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO LAW?" roared the captain of the Kid Pirates.

The former rear admiral squeaked and hid behind Hawkins for protection against Kidd's fury.

"Oh, so it's 'Law' now, huh?" piped up Killer.

"Killer, shut up if you don't want to lose that bloody empty head of yours." Said Kidd menacingly.

Killer shut up.

Urouge was pretty amused. Judging from Hawkins' wide smirk, it had to be that damned magician's doing. He pitied the poor Zoan user right now.

"Well, Drake? Care for an explanation?" Kidd asked dangerously while cracking his knuckles loudly.

"You know, for someone who claims to hate Trafalgar, you seems to act like you're his jealous lover. Not unlike Straw Hat and Roronoa. Except they already admitted they love each other. A major difference." Observed Hawkins.

"Whatever, Get out of the way Hawkins." Spat Kidd.

Drake whimpered and tightened his hold on Hawkins' shirt and peeked over Hawkins' shoulder. What he saw frightened him and he went back to hiding his face behind his rival's back.

Hawkins sighed, if this keeps on, Drake would be paranoid and that would be very troublesome. He frowned, should he let Kidd torture Drake? But if he saves Drake, then the former marine would owe him a debt…

Decisions, decisions…

* * *

**A/N: Well, Hawkins is ignoring the fact that this started because of him.**

**Well? Should Hawkins help Drake or not? You decide.**

**Drake hiding behind Hawkins and pleading him to help him isn't HawkinsXDrake. He did it because Hawkins' the nearest person near him.**

**But I kinda like the pairing. If you like I could write some about it. Your decision.**

**Review! I need your opinion!**


	14. Unfinished Business

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them a lot. Special thanks to those who reviewed almost every chapter and to those who gave fabulous ideas. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Hawkins, are you protecting that worthless fool?" Kidd snarled, taking a step forward.

Hawkins tensed and instinctively took a step backward, knocking into Drake. Drake held his head high although he was trembling in fear. Everyone can tell he was trying to hold on to his pride and dignity, but was failing miserably. Yes, people, Kidd was that scary.

Capone had everything ready, just in case. He had his tiny men prepare every weapon they've got, every defence system set and even attacks and defense plan was made. Kidd was like a Sea King on a rampage when angry. He wasn't given that bounty for nothing. Capone clearly wasn't taking any chances.

Apoo considered playing the 'dun dun dun' tune, but figured that would get him killed, so he didn't. He finds the whole thing rather interesting actually. Kidd is either too bloody ignorant or too bloody stupid to realise he likes Trafalgar. And what is the pirate doctor doing? Just standing there like a fool. Idiot. Drake was …brave. And stupid at the same time. What was the fool thinking? To take such a bet. Apoo shook his head. Yes, he heard. And Hawkins. Issuing such a bet. Another idiot.

Luffy smiled. What a familiar situation. Why, he remembered when Zoro acted like Kidd when he accidentally kissed Nami. Or when Bonney kissed him. Luckily for Nami, Sanji was there to protect her. As for Bonney, only the fact that Zoro's exhausted saved her. The teen chuckled. Ah, such fond memories… He glanced at Law and cocked his head to the side. He's curious as to why the captain of the Heart Pirates isn't stopping his lover from murdering the dino guy. Oh, well. Luffy cheered up as he realised there'll probably be dino breakfast tomorrow morning, just as he wanted a few days ago.

Zoro sighed and looked down at the pirate sitting comfortably on his lap. He knew his obnoxious captain is probably thinking about _that_ day. That's probably why the raven-haired teen's chuckling right now. Ah, Luffy's thinking about food now, since the idiot's grinning and drooling. Zoro looked back at the current situation. He could care less about Drake but Kidd would be dangerous. He sat back and thought about what he should do.

Killer looked at Kidd worriedly. He knew his captain would get out of control one day. Just…not today! And not about this! Although he was rather pleased about it, it just shows Kidd loves Law, right? Too bad the red-head didn't admit it verbally…Oh well, there's always tomorrow. But right now, he has to find a way to calm his hot-tempered captain or they could all possibly die!

Bonney munched on her cake and glared at Drake. This is his fault! Now they all have to face Kidd's wrath at some point or another. She switched her glare to Hawkins, who was maintaining a calm face. This was his fault too! Why is he protecting the former marine? Aargh! And Capone! What is he doing, preparing his army? Is he gonna attack Kidd? What an insufferable fool! And Apoo! She knew he nearly did the 'dun dun dun' tune. That could have caused disaster! Idiot! And…

Urouge smiled at Bonney's expressions. It was obvious she thought the whole thing was their fault. She might as well blame the banana cake they're eating. He shook his head. Typical female attitude, all female pirates has anger-management issues, well, except for Nico Robin. Anyway, back to the situation at hand, Kidd's getting rather murderous, he noted. This could get rather dangerous.

Law was…not really that shocked anymore. In fact, he figured it all out. And he hated Hawkins for that. He also pitied Drake who had to suffer. It's amusing, actually. How Kidd immediately went into a rage the moment those words left Drake's lips. How cute. Yes, he knows Kidd loves and lusts after him and he knows he likes Kidd himself too. But he wants to torture Kidd. And Killer too. That man has fantasies about him and the red-head way too often. Law scowled. If only Killer wasn't Kidd's first mate…the results would be very interesting and immensely satisfying, in Law's opinion. Still what should he do?

Kidd wasn't very stable right now. He could at least feel that. He felt the need to destroy, to murder, to slaughter, to kill . How dare the former marine say those words! Law was his! His, his, his! His blood boiled whenever the memory resurfaced. And he's been replaying it over and over again, so you can understand his fury and irrationality right now. So Drake must die! Die die die!

Drake was nervous, that's understandable considering the situation at hand. But he's also hopeful but not hopeful at the same time. Why?

It's like this.

Hawkins is protecting him from Kidd at the moment. This made him hopeful. But then again, Hawkins could easily move away and leave Drake to Kidd. Or he would save him and then throw him to the dogs. Why wouldn't he? They're pirates after all. Either way, he could die unless Hawkins continue protecting him…

…which makes him feel so weak. He hates that he's too dependent. Sometimes he regrets leaving the marines and this is one of those times. Being a pirate is…different. But sometimes enjoyable. But in situations like this…he's helpless…It's not that he's weak in physical strength, it's just that…Drake shuddered. He felt the murderous aura around Kidd and all that killing intent sent directly at him. It's enough to make even Sengoku cower and shiver.

Hawkins wasn't sure what caused him to take such an action; to protect Drake. He frowned, it's very unlikely of him to do something like this. Ah…fate must have intervened and have him block Kidd's way. He nodded, satisfied with this answer.

But now what? The situation has gotten out of hand…

"Shall we play tag?"

* * *

"**WHAT!**"

Everyone shouted at the same time. They couldn't believe it. Of all times to invoke _that_…

"Hawkins! What are you doing?" Drake hissed to the Magician quietly. Hawkins just gave him the famous 'be quiet or you will die!' look.

Kidd's anger dissipates almost immediately. He felt rather puzzled at Hawkins' suggestion. Tag?

Law smiled creepily. What a way to save Drake.

Bonney slapped her forehead. Seriously, there are, like, a thousand ways to save Drake from Kidd and Hawkins just had to pick the stupidest one of all? No wonder men need women so much! They're all useless without the female race.

Urouge followed Law's example. Smile creepily.

Capone almost laughed. But he didn't. Because manly mafia pirates do NOT laugh.

Killer had just gotten the most brilliant idea in his entire life. But he must keep his cool first. For that idiot magician just nearly destroyed his awesome plan! Grr. Must keep his cool. Grr.

Apoo frowned. Tag? Really? Has he heard wrong? Any self-respecting pirate would not be playing any games, let alone tag. So what is Hawkins up to? Apoo shook his head. Tag? Really? Seriously?

Luffy cheered, "Yay! Let's play! C'mon, Zoro! I wanna play tag! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" He shouted, tugging on his first mate's arm.

Said first mate groaned. Must he? That stupid fortune teller. Playing tag. Cheh. A kiddie pirate could have made a better plan that that. Oh well. Captain's orders.

Drake is mortified, horrified, terrified…any emotion that has anything to do with embarrassment, fear and humiliation, yep, Drake's feeling them. Marines do not play tag…Revolutionists do not play tag…and pirates DO NOT play tag! He shivered. His ancestors would be rolling in their graves right now. He bowed his head gravely. He has dishonoured the family name…he must commit…seppuku!

Hawkins watched Drake with a raised eyebrow. What is he doing? Is he actually miming stabbing himself with a katana through his torso?

"Kidd. You are it." Law spoke.

"Me?" Kidd pointed at himself. "We're really playing tag?"

"Yes." Hawkins confirmed. "We are playing…Pirate Tag."

Everyone but Luffy sighed in relief. And here they thought they're playing a normal boring game of tag. Luffy blinked in confusion. What's the difference between Pirate Tag and tag?

"Zoro? What's Pirate Tag?"

Zoro looked down at the raven-haired teen. "Pirate Tag is like normal tag, only…guns, swords and devils fruits are used. When you tagged someone, you usually just touch them right? In Pirate Tag, you stab them or shoot them to tag 'em."

Luffy frowned. "That sounds painful. I never heard of Pirate Tag. Why is that?"

Before Zoro could explain, Law interrupted, "Pirate Tag is rarely played because the pirates playing could both die or be injured. Not to mention the devil fruits that can be used. It's a pretty ancient game, Luffy. Nowadays, pirates prefer the Davy Back Fights."

Both Luffy and Zoro grimaced at the mention of the Davy Back Fights. Law noticed but chose not to comment. Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"I still don't get it."

Zoro sighed, "Look, Luffy. People don't play Pirate Tag because they would get hurt, or they could die. It's a pretty old game too."

"Oh. So you have to stab them or shoot them to tag 'em?" inquired the Straw aHat captainNNNNnnnnnjpvq]BM"FLDjnnnj n, khfbca

Hat captain.

"Yeah, but if you don't have a gun or sword, you can punch 'em or kick 'em…Basically, all you have to do is spill some blood. You know…injure them." Stated Law.

"It's gonna be bloody. Real bloody." Observed Zoro.

Luffy shrugged, lips curving into a silly grin. "Ahh…it doesn't matter. We should just have fun."

Law and Zoro just smirked.

"So…Kidd. You're IT." Law taunted, "How are you planning to catch us, huh? You can barely catch me."

Kidd growled. Apparently he already forgot he's in love with his rival. "Oh, I'll catch you for sure, Trafalgar." He gave a twisted grin. "And when I do, you're gonna suffer."

Drake's thoughts are rather suicidal. Hawkins maintains a calm look. Bonney is feeling a bit anxious. Capone glared at everyone to intimidate them. Apoo's having second thoughts about this . Urouge felt amused at everything that has happened so far. Luffy is clearly excited. Zoro's looking bored and oddly protective. Killer is not pleased (he didn't have time to execute his brilliant plan). Law's smirking with confidence. Kidd's seething with impatience.

Everyone's ready.

"Hawkins!" Kidd snarled, "Are we allowed to kill?"

"No! That's against the rules!" Law piped up. Kidd grumbled but didn't complain.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Hawkins, looking around. His fellow Supernovas nodded. "Kidd, close your eyes and count to twenty." **(AN: I'm not sure if tag is played like this. But this MY pirate tag so…:D)**

Kidd scowled and muttered, "What is this? Hide and Seek?" Nevertheless, he followed Hawkins' instructions.

Hawkins stared at everyone. "What are you waiting for? RUN, YOU FOOLS!"

Everyone ran out of the cave and jumped down the cliff.

Well, in Drake's case, Hawkins dragged him out and pushed him off the cliff.

* * *

The Eleven Supernovas, minus the 'tagged' one, had really really smooth landings.

Luffy had used 'Gomu Gomu no Balloon' to float and land safely on the ground. Of course, Zoro had held on tightly to his captain thus also landing safely. Then they sneaked off to the beach.

Law just skidded down the mountain while smirking and landed safely too. It's like he's skiing down an ice-cold mountain-minus the gear. He calmly waited for Kidd to arrive.

Bonney turned herself into a baby to reduce her weight and used her bag of food to cushion her fall. Yes, she _just_ had to bring that along. After that, she turned back to normal and ran towards the jungle.

Urouge…he just jumped. And landed in some trees, crushing them in the process. He tried to flap his tiny wings but they could not support his weight, so he fell. He's a bit bruised but still alive. He slunk back into the shadows and watched the Pirate Tag being played.

Capone used a log that just so happens to be stuck on a ledge on the mountain. After that, it's all sliding and sledding down the mountain. He hit a few rocks on the way but no matter! Nothing can stop him! He gave a diabolical laugh which freaked his tiny men out. After he hit dirt, he got up and bravely trudged into the creepy jungle.

Killer crawled down the mountain slowly. Very very slowly. And hid in the bushes.

Hawkins turned into his straw-man form and gently floated down to earth. After that he went back to normal and snuck into an underground cave.

Apoo copied Capone. He had adored and idolized the mafia pirate ever since they've met. Kidding. Apoo just felt too lazy to find his own way down. Then, he followed Capone into the jungle.

Drake…he crashed his way down. He turned into his dino form but that isn't helping him very much. He hit one rock after another, screaming in pain. He made such tremendous noise, he scared all the birds from the jungle. They wanted revenge so they came and pecked him. After he crashed into the ground, he picked himself up and reluctantly walked into the jungle.

Kidd forgot what came after ten so he had to waste valuable minutes to try and remember. After much cursing and snarls, he finally finished and slid down the mountain, only to find Law waiting for him.

Without waiting for Law to speak, Kidd lunged at the pirate doctor. Law had sharp reflexes and neatly stepped to the side. Kidd quickly turned around and aimed a punch at his rival. Law caught his fist and kicked the red-head in the stomach. Kidd gasped in pain and to retaliate, he shot Law with his pistol. Luckily, Law deflected the bullet in time with his nodachi. But Kidd used the moment to punch Law in the cheek. Both of them glared at each other and sprang away from each other.

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Tag. You're it."

"Oh hell, no! You're dead, Eustass!"

And they're at it again.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Killer hid in the bushes, eagerly watching the two captains battle it out. He was a little disappointed that they're only fighting, but he's willing to wait. He's convinced that they merely working out their sexual frustrations.

His eyes widened with glee and anticipation, Killer shifted to get more comfortable. Unknown to him, that tiny little movement caught Law's sharp eye.

Law halted and frowned. It nearly caused him a rib or two if he hadn't dodged in time. The Heart captain held up a hand and Kidd paused. Law pointed to the bushes and the red-head nodded. Together, they sneaked upon Killer, who was too busy dreaming to notice.

"KILLER!"

The first mate of the Kid Pirates merely looked at the two fuming captains and promptly ran for his life.

Kidd shook his head in disbelief. "Killer's been acting weird since we've came to this island. Is the island affecting him?"

"Maybe." Law seemed unconvinced. He narrowed his eyes at Kidd and asked, "So, you wanna continue fighting or you've given up?"

Kidd spluttered, "Y-you should be the one giving up, coward! But…no. I've got bigger fish to fry. And don't worry, I'm still tagged." He gave his rival an eerie grin.

Law raised an eyebrow but made no comment. He nodded at Kidd and sped away.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" screamed Bonney.

"No, what are _you_ doing _here_?" asked Capone calmly.

"You know, answering one's question with another question is rude." Commented Apoo.

"Oh, shut up." Bonney and Capone said in unison. They looked at each other and sighed. They're stuck with babysitting Apoo again.

* * *

Hawkins stuck his head out to see if anyone's approaching. Seeing no one, he took out his cards and peered into the future. He frowned and put his cards away. Then he sat down and thought.

_Hmm…Straw Hat and Pirate Hunter's probably safe considering Kidd has almost nothing against them…28 percent chances of Kidd going after them…_

_Mad Monk's also safe. Kidd has no reason to go after him. 19 percent chances of him facing Kidd's wrath._

_Roar of the Sea should be together with Gang and Big Eater. They make a nice trio. 45 percent chances since they're so irritating._

_Dark Doctor and Massacre Soldier… 94 percent chances for obvious reasons._

_As for myself? Maybe 96 percent chances…also for obvious reasons…_

_And Red Flag should have about 98 percent of chances of Kidd maiming and murdering him… Hmm…maybe I should rethink about the 2 percent left…_

The Magician shook his head and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

Drake stumbled through the forest like a blind elephant. He stopped and sat down in exhaustion. He thought about the events that had recently transpired.

_I can't believe it. Hawkins saved me. ME! The former rear admiral turned pirate because I was fucking curious about how a pirate lives! Wait…I've been acting weird since I came to this island. And I'm not the only one. Kidd and Trafalgar have been complaining about Killer acting strange as well… There's got to be a reason behind my odd behaviour. And I'm gonna find out why! Damn it! I will not cower in front of Kidd or any other pirate ever again for that matter!_

So, with a goal in his mind and determination in his heart, Drake set off to find whatever has been affecting him. And Killer. But who cares about Killer, right?

* * *

Law ran through the jungle in silence and in haste. He's heading towards the shore to see if his crew has arrived. They better have or someone's gonna lose their head soon, literally. As he passed some temple ruins, he spotted Urouge sleeping there. He paused to poke the monk on the shoulder with his nodachi with caution, but apparently the guy's dead to the world. Law chuckled. Who wouldn't be after everything they been through. And it hasn't even ended yet. No, Law had quite the feeling it's just the beginning of their troubles. The pirate doctor then went on his way.

* * *

"Zoro! Boshi!"

Said swordsman groaned. He reluctantly picked himself up and went after the flying straw hat. And it had been such a nice nap too. He caught the hat and calmly walked back to Luffy. He was surprised to see Luffy sitting on the sand, unusually silent.

"Hey, Luffy. What's up?"

"Ne, Zoro? Are those Marine ships over there?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I am so so so sorry for being so long to update! It's just that I was really busy with school and all…and I shouldn't give excuses, eh? I'm sorry. Really, I am. Forgive me? And I nearly gave up on this too…**

**Okay, screw that. So, I got the plot moving. And all of them are out of the cave and probably never going back there. Right. Okay…Tell me. Did I lose my touch? I need to know! Was this chapter completely horrible? **

**If it is…then review and tell me! Review review review! Pls review and tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
